


Old Secrets Revealed

by SerenitySilverwind



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, crime/drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySilverwind/pseuds/SerenitySilverwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sara & Warrick had met before she came to Vegas & they had eight kids together. They had thought that they were dead until now. Can they save their kids especially their youngest? Read & find out. Possible sequel. Not Bet'ed. X-over with CSI Miami & NY & Law&Order:SVU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has gave this story a try and the one person who as booked marked it. This is an edited version and hope that you guys like it better. For those just trying it out thank you very much. I haved changed a few characters to make it a bit more up to date with the shows, some are the same because I liked the character. If you have eny questions please don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer them. Please enjoy.

Prologue

 

(CSI: Las Vegas Crime Lab/Break Room)

 

(Normal POV)

 

Sara sidle one of the crime scene investigators at the Las Vegas crime lab was running late for the first time in a long time and was just walking into the building and was called over to the receptionist desk. The receptionist for that night had a package that was delivered for her that she had to sign for. Once signed she started heading to one of the break rooms to grab a cup of coffee and to see what was inside. Placing the package down on the table after grabbing the cup she took a few sips before opening it. Inside of it was a disc, a few pictures and what could look like a vile of blood.  So busy looking into the box she didn’t notice Greg Sanders come in and head towards the sink himself with a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

"Hey, has any one of you seen Sara or Warrick by any chance, they're both late?" Night shift supervisor Gil Grissom asked, walking into the break room, with file folders in one hand and pink slips in the other.

 

"I've seen Warrick earlier. He was in one of the lay out rooms, finishing his case from yesterday, but not Sara yet," Greg Sanders answered, pouring the last of his coffee down the sink.

 

Grissom was so busy with the things in his hand and Greg dumping the coffee neither one of them noticed Sara at the table. Deciding not to worry about the vile or disc at the moment she picked up the pictures just as Catherine Willows and Nicholas 'Nick' Stokes walked in to join them. The two of them sat beside each other on the couch and were just about to ask what the other two were talking about when they heard a chair screech across the floor before toppling over. All four looked towards the noise and saw Sara standing up with the pictures in one hand while the other shot up to cover her mouth.

 

"Nick c... can you pl... please get Warrick quickly, a... and ask him to meet me in one of the video/visual ... labs?" Sara asked, a bit shakily surprising everyone.

 

"Sure thing," Nick answered getting up, as Sara walked out of the break room with the whole box back in her hands.

 

Taking a couple of deep breathes after a couple of steps turned towards after she decided where she was heading asking Catherine, “Also do you mind if you can get Archie please and have him meet us in the video/ visual room too and thank you.”

 

Everybody did what was asked of them from Sara, without any questions, because this didn't happen very often so they wanted to help in any they could. It didn't take them very long to find Warrick or Archie, but as soon as they took the two to Sara, she asked them all to leave. They did leave, but they didn't go very far from the lab. Sara could tell they were there, but didn't say anything. Turning to face the other two she tried to figure out how she was going to broch the subject of why she called them. After all this time if this what she thought it was her and Warrick might be able to get some answers they have been looking for.

 

"Why did you ask for the two of us?" Warrick Brown asked, thinking he might know why because of something that had showed up on his laptop the previous night, ‘ _This could finally be it… I would love to have those answers especially for her.”_

 

“When I arrived this morning this package was waiting for me at the front desk and needed a signature,” she answered first, “This could finally be it Warrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> The other shows you huys might recognized will be added either later in this story or in the sequal.


End file.
